Emo Love
by Kori Tha Raver
Summary: Jessica Hearse is the new girl at Degrassi and old friends with Eli. But will her dark past keep her from having a good time with the ones she loves. Suck at summeries? Me too!  EliXOc
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so be kind.

I do NOT own Degrassi, or Eli, or anyone but Jessica.

**Chapter 1 - New Girl**

As I walked down the halls of my new school, Degrassi, I couldn't help but notice everyone staring at me. It was probably because I was wearing a black tank top with green splatter, a black leather jacket, black skinny distressed skinny jeans, a studded collar, bracelet, and belt, black fingerless gloves, and black combat boots. I had raven black hair with green bangs that covered my right green eye. I also had on heavy eyeliner and black lipstick. I had a nose ring, eyebrow ring, lip ring, ear rings, and a navel ring. I mean, yeah I'm different, but it's still rude to stare.

"Take a picture it lasts longer!" I snapped at a group of whispering girls. They scurried away like sissies.

"Jessie? Is that you?"

I turned around and saw the last person I expected to see, Eli Goldsworthy. He had been my best friend since we were little.

"Eli? Omigosh! What are you doing here?" I asked running up and hugging him.

"I came here last year what about you?"

"Mama got a job down here. Thank God I know someone here."

Eli just laughed and than two boys and three girls came over.

"Hey Eli. Who's your friend?" asked one girl/boy I didn't really know, "I'm Adam," okay so he's a guy.

"I'm Drew," The other boy said, "and this is Alli, Jenna, and Fiona."

"Hi, I'm Jessica."

"Oh, so your Jessie." Drew said with a smirk, "Eli never shuts up about you."

Eli's cheeks turned a bit pink at that. We all went to our classes after that. The only exciting thing was lunch. I met Claire, KC, Holly J, and Sav. I learned KC was with Jenna, Holly J was with Sav, Fiona was with Adam, and Alli was with Drew. I also learned Eli and Claire _**used**_ to go out. I don't see why she broke up with him.

I was sitting in my room listening to Slipknot when my phone rang. It was a text from **Anonymous**.

_Come outside._

_Y? Who R U?_

_Just do it, and don't worry I'm a friend._

So I got up and walked out the front door when someone grabbed me! I turned my head to see who it was and saw…

Sorry it's so short I haven't seen Degrassi in forever. I plan on watching it later, so yeah! Review and tell me what I can do to improve the story, what you think, and who you think's behind Jessica. The next chapter will be out soon. Later! 8'D


	2. Chapter 2

I want to thank everyone the read my story and everyone that bothered to review.

I only own Jessica.

**Chapter 2**

I turned around and saw some dude I never seen before.

"Who the hell are you?" I yelled at the boy.

"Calm down. Call me Fitz," he smirked, "I saw you walking the hall and just had to meet you."

"Oh, really?" I said putting on my trademark smirk. I put my hand on his chest and whispered in his ear, "You know what would make me happy?"

"W-what?"

"You," I started soothing then started yelling, "getting your sorry ass away from me!"

I laughed as he ran away and tripped over a flower pot.

"I'll get you back bitch!" he yelled as he got in his car and drove away.

I just went inside and got in bed.

The next day I woke up to my mom calling me, "Jess, honey, Eli's here! Hurry up!"

I got up did my morning routine, grabbed a sausage biscuit and plopped on Eli's lap.

"Hey," He greeted, "Ready to go?"

"Can I drive?" I asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Not after last time."

"I didn't kill him, I just broke his leg."

Eli got silent for a moment. I just stared at him then I realized why he got quiet, Julia.

"Eli I-"

"Let's just go," he said grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door.

It was quiet so I told him about Fitz. Eli looked pretty pissed and I was wondering if I should've kept my mouth shut. To make it worse we ran into Fitz at school.

"Go and find Adam," Eli warned.

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

I backed away Eli _**never**_ snapped at me like that.

"I'm sorry," he looked at me, "Just please, find Adam."

I did as I was told and found Adam.

"Adam!"

"Whoa! What happened?"

I told him everything and he grabbed my arm and ran to where Eli and Fitz were. When we got there I was surprised to see…

Hope ya'll liked it. Rate and Review please. Next chapter will be out soon and if anyone wants to be paired with another character let me know and I'll fit you in. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone who is reading my stories and a big thanks to all my reviewers I love you all!**

**I do NOT on anything or anyone but Jessica.**

**Chapter 3**

When we got to where Eli was I was shocked to see Fitz on the ground with a bloody nose, black eye, and a busted lip. I watched in silence as Eli wiped the little blood that was on his lip away.

"Eli!" I yelled running up to him, "W-what happened?"

"Jessica, I'm sorry, but I gotta go." Eli said running off.

"That's right run coward!" A bloody Fits called after him.

"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled and kicked him in the face.

Adam told me Eli needed some space so we just went to class.

**Eli PoV**

I sat there during class thinking about what happened.

*FLASHBACK*

"Fitz!" I called.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to stay away from Jessica!"

"That bitch? Ha! The little whore ain't worth my time."

"Shut up!" I yelled grabbing him by the collar, "Don't talk about her that way!"

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"This." I said as I punched him.

I hit him in the mouth and busted his lip. He swung at me and hit my arm, probably leaving a bruise. I hit him as hard as I could and got him square in the eye. That got him mad, he started throwing lots of punches and busted my lip and left a good bit of bruises on my chest. Finally I kicked him in the face, hitting his nose, and he feel to the floor in pain. Then Jessie came in.

*END FLASHBACK*

I got up and headed to lunch hopping Jessie wasn't to mad.

When I got there I found out someone had come and picked her up.

I went to go see her after school to make sure she was okay.

"Hey, ?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Why did you pick Jessie up early? Is she sick?"

"I didn't pick her up. I thought she was with you."

"Than where is she? You don't think-"

"Don't even talk like that Eli! We'll find her!"

**So ya'll like? Yes? No? Maybe? Anyway next wont be out for a few days cause I'm having some friends over so I wont have time to write or post. Anyway do you like my suspense? Did I spell that right? Whatever Rate And Review! Later!**


	4. SORRY!

I'm sorry but I promise i will update soon! Once again I'm sorry! 


	5. SORRY AGAIN HOPFULLY LAST NOTE

OK YALL I JUST FOUND MY NOTEBOOK BUT ITS LATE SO IMMA UPDATE 2MARRO I PROMISE! SORRY! 


	6. Chapter 4

HEY! IM REALLY SO FOR THE REALLY LONG WAIT I WAS REALLY BUSY AND NOW I GOT BAND CAMP SO I WONT BE UPDATING SOON! SORRY! ANYWAY I ONLY OWN JESSIE AND HER MAMA. K?

Chapter 4

Eli PoV

I got in my hearse and started it up. I knew where Jessica was, even if her mom was afriad to admit it.

"Finally," I said driving up to an old tore up trailer.

I went in and found all their stuff gone.

"Damn!"

I went back to her mom and told her what happened.

"I can't belive it! He took her!" sobbed, "I'm going to call the police."

"Okay. Imma call Adam."

I called Adam and told him Jessica was missing and he told evryone else.

Normal PoV

I sat up and whiped the blood and tears from my face.

"Dammit!" I cursed.

"Now, now," A voice said, "Let's not use that kind of language.

"S-stay away from me!"

Eli PoV

I pased back and forth as we waited for the cops. When the door bell rang I ran over and answered it. It was the cops. They asked some questions, now its my turn. They asked me if there is anyone that might have taken her.

"Yeah. The only person I can think of is-"

WELL THERE YOU GO ANY IDEA ON WHO TOOK HER! AGAIN REALLY SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT! RATE AND REVIEW! 


End file.
